clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Passionfruit
The ninth episode of Season 7. Summary Dex returns to Clearwater after hearing about Eric being hospitalized and deals with a lot of unfinished business he's been avoiding. Meanwhile, Candace is offered a modeling job in LA and is elated about her dreams finally coming true. But when her friends, family, and most importantly, Micah aren't okay with the move, will she lose one or the other? And Peyton starts to worry that Danielle might be snorting cocaine after she displays weird behavior, causing Danielle to rethink her recent decisions. Main Plot After hearing about just how serious Eric's hospitalization is, Dex returns to Clearwater, but soon realizes there's a lot more baggage he left behind than he realized and is quickly thrown into a whirl after seeing Scott with his new boyfriend. Sub Plot Candace's dreams of becoming a model come true when an agency in LA offers her a job. But when she realizes everything she'll be leaving behind, can she really go along with it? Third Plot Danielle has been using cocaine to help her deal with her hectic life, but the repercussions start to catch up to her as Peyton becomes very suspicious and her duties start to take the back seat to her usage. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Passionfruit" by Drake. *Candace originally had the main plot, but it was switched and given to Dex last minute. *Eric goes through intense surgery to fix a collapsed lung and burst intestine following his assault. *Dex returns to Clearwater. *Victoria reveals her true feelings lie with Eric over Dex. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Joe Keery' as Ricky Dallas *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Camila Mendes' as Taylor Higgins *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Nicola Peltz' as Katelyn Meridan *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Carlon Jeffery' as Martin Uncer *'Brandon Flynn' as Brady Wagner *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Mrs. Stem: I don’t want to know what it feels like to lose a child, Trevor. I won’t live through it. AS A LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE Scott: I can’t lose him too. Brittany: You won’t. He has to make it through. UNFINISHED BUSINESS IS CONJURED UP Dex: I had to come back. Eliza: I’m sure Eric would be very happy to know you came for him. Dex: Yeah, but not everyone’s happy to see me again. (Scott is seen sobbing in the bathroom) NEW OPPORTUNITIES MAY CHANGE LIVES Candace: If I take this deal, it’s going to change my entire life. Micah: And you’re going to leave everything you know and love in the process! Candace: Why can’t I have both?! (Candace is seen closing the door in Micah’s face) AND MISTAKES ARE MADE Peyton: Something is wrong with you, Danielle! Danielle: Everything is fine. I’m fine! Brady: Danielle, tell me the truth! (Peyton is seen with a bag of cocaine) NEW EPISODE “PASSIONFRUIT” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 709b.png 709a.png 709c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Micah: “The world is a better place now because you’re being the true you, not some girl you think everyone expects. ” *Danielle: “I thought I was about to be the bimbo that gets slashed first in a horror movie.” *Candace: “Mom, this is my future. I know I’m only 16, but I deserve to have a say in where I’m headed.” *Mrs. Jones: “Keep onto that hope. Once it’s gone, it’s hard to get back.” *Scott: “How could I love someone who left me so easily?” *Mrs. Stem: “There’s being selfish and then there’s doing what is the best thing for you. Don’t confuse the two.” *Brad: “We’re a special kind of family here.” *Scott: “I’m going to try for the rest of my life to find something like we have and if I’m lucky, I’ll find it.” *Dex: “I thought Clearwater was the problem, but maybe the problem is me.” |-| Music= *Angela- The Lumineers *Open Arms- RKCB feat. Demo Taped *Havana- Camila Cabello feat. Young Thug |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_709:_Passionfruit Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Dex Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Danielle Plots